Walk On Stormy Seas
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: AU. Draco is the next in line to be king. He must find and kill the merciless pirate Captain Granger in order to bring peace to the kingdom, but what he doesn't know is that Granger is actually a girl. And that is a very big problem.


**Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot and any OCs are mine. **

**Note: My first pirate-esque story. It is very AU. And while they believe "Captain Granger" is a boy, he is actually a girl (since she kills anyone who meets her, they can't reveal her gender to the public..). There will be more details regarding this as the story continues. **

**Read on!**

* * *

Draco tightened his grip around the cloak he was currently wearing. As the next in line to be king, he couldn't very well stroll through the streets like he owned the place. It would give him away, and in seconds he would be surrounded by civilians who wanted him to change the country in one way or another. He couldn't afford that now, because he knew very well that while there were those who loved him, there also happened to be people who wanted him dead. He couldn't risk it, no matter how skilled he was.

He stood outside the battered house - it was more of a shack, really - and shuffled his feet nervously, wondering whether the visit to the best Seer in the country was actually worth the trouble. After all, he never really believed in magic or the like, and he had always thought it to be silly child games. But his father had fallen ill, and as his 'dying wish', he requested Draco to visit Sybill Trelawny before his coronation.

"Are you planning on standing there until nightfall, or our you going to come in?" hissed a voice from within, "I have better things to do than waiting for an indecisive prince."

Draco winced, slightly surprised that she knew who he was. Then again, since she was a Seer, perhaps she had Seen that he would be paying her a visit soon. "Here goes nothing," he muttered, and stepped into the darkness.

At once, the woman swept forward to greet him. "Welcome to my humble home, Prince Draco," she rasped. He opened his mouth, but before he had the chance to speak, she swept on, "I know this is no place for Your Highness, and I also know that you doubt my powers. I say this not to prove you wrong, Prince," she added, as Draco's mouth opened even wider but still he did not receive a chance to speak, "but rather, I am saying it to show that I accept your suspicions. I am not someone who boasts their skills for fame. I prefer to work in the shadows, waiting for the unexpected to find the diamond in the rough.

"Now, you must think that I know why you are here. And yes, I do know very well. I am to tell you your future, Prince, and I See that your future is grim." She shook her head, almost in a sympathetic fashion, as she studied him intently. Her eyes were bulging and cracked with age, and her gaze made Draco quite uncomfortable. He shifted his feet nervously, feeling as though she was seeing into his very soul.

"However, Prince, there is hope for you yet..." she continued, turning to a nearby table and shuffling a mysterious stack of papers. Draco, now curious, leaned over her shoulder in an attempt to see what she was searching for. She let out a small whoop of satisfaction as she finally located whatever she set out to find, and she set the fading piece of paper on top of the table.

Draco peered at it, and written in almost faded ink were the words _WANTED,_ which wasfollowed by the ugliest depiction of a man he'd ever seen: one eye was slightly larger than the other, wild, windswept hair, and two giant front teeth were sticking out conspicuously. "You must have heard of Granger," she said. Without waiting for Draco's answer (this was beginning to irritate him), she continued, "The most feared pirate prodigy in the continent. Smart as he is ruthful, he has not let a single soul who has laid eyes on him live. I can See that your future consists of a great and just reign, but in order to do so, you must capture Granger's heart..."

Finally, Draco managed to speak. "Capture his heart? You mean, as in kill him?"

She smiled at him, revealing a set of rotting teeth. "Ah, I am merely the messenger, Prince."

_Well_, thought Draco, _so I'm to capture Granger with my own two hands, eh? He's got a giant reward for his head, too. Two birds with one stone. _"Very well," Draco said, pleased with her words. "I will set out to capture him. I'll even offer you twenty percent of my earnings. How does that sound, Seer?"

"Do not get too cocky, Prince. Your quest has yet to begin, and you already act as though you have won," said she, sniffing. "I have something else for you. Take this." She set something into his hand, and as Draco studied the object, he realized it was a compass, but he noticed with disappointment that it was broken. What did she expect him to do with a broken compass, anyway? Get lost?

"Thanks very much," Draco said dryly. "I'll remember to think of you when my ship is traveling in circles in uncharted waters."

She did not appear to be happy. "Remember, Prince, I am simply passing the message along. Now, off you go. Go on, shoo." she ushered him to the door. "Your business here with me is done. I do not expect that we will meet again, and I do not need any payment from you. Farewell, Prince."

Draco let out a deep breath as bright sunlight filled his vision. He wondered briefly why she never expected to see him again, but he shrugged the thought away. It wasn't as though _he _wanted to see her again!

There were two things he knew for certain, though: One, he would have to find his old crew again soon (he certainly missed the good old days when he spent time aboard his ship as captain, sailing the oceans), and two, it would be a long while before he would have his coronation...

"Like it or not, Captain Granger, I'm coming for you," he whispered, smiling in anticipation at his upcoming adventure. "And unlike the many who was unfortunate enough to meet you, I _will _live through this...I've got a crown waiting for me back home. Ouch!"

For he had clenched his hand around the compass too tightly, and it was digging into his palm.

* * *

**A/n: This is just the prologue. Is it worth continuing? Leave a review! **


End file.
